Her Last Breath
by Lots of Sun
Summary: Naruto watches helplessly as Hinata dies in front of him. Minor gore & blood reference.


The area around the two of them was beginning to stir, but there were no people, only the oncoming storm that was about to release.

Naruto's hands worked feverishly as he tried to use every once of chakra he had left in him. Unknowingly he'd wiped fresh bright blood onto his forehead, and within a few minutes it'd trickle down and impair his eyesight.

Naruto's hunched figure nearly fell over, as more blood began to weigh down the clothing on his abdomen and arms. Soaking in and staining the pale orange fabric of his shirt and drawing down through his black pants.. The bare skin on his hands, his knuckles especially, was beginning to saturate and turn a deep burgundy.

Naruto's voice had become horse and strained as he tried to speak and breath at the same time. His body began to engulf in a churning, fire orange chakra, most of which shifted down and onto the woman under him.

" Kurama, Please! " Naruto's voice sounded frantic, but Kurama stayed silent as the chakra began to seep into the very still, very pale body below him.

" Naruto.." Hinata's voice was low and wheezing, the only movement her body made was the shallow rhythm of her chest rising and falling.

Naruto's body seemed to wince the moment Hinata spoke, his breathing increasing rapidly.

" DON'T SPEAK! " Naruto's practically screamed down at the young woman bleeding out infront of him.

" KURAMA!" Naruto screamed into the empty forest around them, the only reply he received was a loud clasp of thunder from above.

It took a few moments, but the Ninetails spoke to Naruto in a low, dark tone.

" I can't do anything, Naruto.." Kurama's harsh words seemed to echo within Naruto's mind. He ignored them completely.

The top layer of Hinata's shirt had been ripped off, Naruto had left on her bra, his mind the furthest from anything close to arousal.

Her stomach was nearly unrecognizable, so much of her blood and organs had exited the wound that now it seemed like it was a well gnawed up piece of meat. Naruto had given up on trying to hold the wound and it's contents ten or so minutes ago. He knew if he could save her, it wasn't by holding her and waiting around.

Naruto had wiped his face several more times over the past minute, each time applying a fresh coat of blood to his face and temple. Frantic, Naruto still pumped every ounce of his chakra into Hinata's cooling body, unrealizing the whimpering noise that seemed to leak from his throat.

Hinata's eyes had become heavily glossed over and were barely open. The once swift rise and fall of her chest had slowed down to barely five times a minute. Naruto was still rushing over her, working through a hysterical sobbing fit. Trying his best to use Kurama's chakra to buy her more time.

" More, I'll use more chakra!" Naruto choked on his own words, his hands and throat were both shaking uncontrollably.

" It's.." Hinata took a shallow, cracked inhale of air. " Alright.."

Hinata spoke, summoning enough courage to move her head to the direction naruto sat. Her body was beginning to feel lighter.

" No, nono it's not, Hinata. Nothing's alright!"

Hinata closed her eyes and weakly smile before taking another pained breath.

" why is it.." She paused again, coughing this time as she tried to inhale.

" so.. cold outside.."

Hinata spoke and Naruto was forced to look around them. The storm had started, but the rain had held off. Harsh bursts of wind had rushed through the trees and over the shallow bank where they laid.

" Sakura-chan should be here any minute, just hold on, okay!? Just hold on a-few more minutes. Don't go to sleep, Hinata.. " Naruto paused, his words seeming to come together in one collective tremble. Hinata's skin was now as pale as snow; it greatly contrasted the blood that was still coming out of her. Most of which was no longer a bright red, healthy hue, and had developed into a frightening maroon glow.

Hinata's chest rose and fell irregularly, one of her hands had made its way onto Naruto's lap, where it tightly grasped his pants and skin.

Naruto tried to wipe the tears from his eyes but it only made the dried blood around them become more liquid, blinding him further. Clutching his brilliant blue eyes shut, he huddled over the woman he loved and cried, Chakra still seeping out of him and into her.

" I have to save you! I won't lose you, I-"

Naruto's shaking arms and hands had transformed from light quivers to aggressive tremors that seemed to shoot through his body like electricity.

" You're, so warm.. Naruto-kun.." Hinata managed to speak clearly as her voice began to wheeze and creak. Her body beginning to lose its basic motor functions, slowly shutting down.

" Hey, no, no-no.. Hinata, no you can't die, I can save you.." Naruto's voice had lowered and he tried to hold her head but couldn't control the shaking in his wrists or fingers.

Naruto managed to put her head onto his lap and for a moment, Naruto could see the woman who had brought him back from his own darkness, dying infront of him with a smile on her face.

Smiling, Hinata rested her weight against him and took a deep breath, her entire body relaxing as her last breath of air escaped her lungs. Moments after her neck gave out and her head heavily fell from his lap and to her chest, being unable to hold up the weight of it up. Naruto paused and looked down in disbelief, his psyche unable to process the events that had happened infront of him. Just one hour before this Hinata was smiling, talking. Being her beautiful, happy self.

Others arrived as the storm still refused to break, holding it's rain for the most opportune moment. Clasps of thunder and lighting rattled above, briefly lighting up the landscape for seconds at a time.

Naruto held Hinata's dead, mutilated body in his wide arms for as long as the others allowed, eventually Sakura had to pull him away from her and pronounce her. She had been dead for too long for anyone to do anything for her. Her body couldn't be moved immediately, her wounds were too severe, and Sakura was sure Naruto couldn't take seeing his cherished Fiancé's extremities fall out of her and onto the ground.

" I don't understand, I, Sakura.." Naruto spoke in a hysterical sob, Sakura didn't reply. There was nothing she could say that would help him. He'd have to go the rest of his life without her.


End file.
